Nyssa Noirette
'''Nyssa Noirette '''is a former student from Haven Academy and a main protagonist of Team RAIN. Her current weapons of choice are a pair of Dual-Bladed Twin Pistols known as Barghest Fang MKII, though she previously used Dual Sai Twin Pistols known as Barghest Fang. Her team consists of Robin Lincoln, Akane Amaranth and her partner Irving Hawthorne. She first appeared in the "Umberquest" Arc following her team's loss during the doubles round of the Vytal Festival Tournament. The team then pursues a mission to locate and apprehend rogue huntsman Otso Umber, though it turns out the mission was fabricated by the mysterious Braith Family to deceive a team of huntsmen into fighting one of their experiments - an attempted Grimm-Human fusion. However, the two Braiths present at the events believe Nyssa to be an anomaly they cannot afford and trick her into running away by using her attraction to Irving against her. Following this Nyssa flees to Mistral, where she reunites with her mother, Maera. Appearance Nyssa is shorter than average, with pale white skin and shoulder length black hair. She also has two canine ears on top of her head, and red-pink eyes. Her current outfit is comprised of a short-sleeved brown and red jumpsuit, with black built-in boots and a black and red jacket. She ties her hair back and wears a bandana and black gloves. During Arc 3, Nyssa foregoes her bandana and instead wears her hair down. Casual 1 Nyssa's casual wear is comprised of a black tank top and light red skirt with ripped leggings and red converse-esque shoes, as well as her usual grey-brown jacket. Casual 2 Nyssa wears a red shirt under a light grey-brown suspender dress with black leggings and red sneakers. Original Nyssa wears a dark red form-fitting body suit with light red detailing, over which she wears a grey-brown jacket. Personality Nyssa is regarded as being quiet, closed off and nervous. She has put up emotional barriers over the course of her life and only fully lowered them to her team over the course of their first full school year. Thanks to her faunus heritage, Nyssa has displayed notably canine personality traits, such as a strong sense of loyalty. She also has more amusing canine traits such as an interest in bones and territorial behaviour. Abilities and Powers Based on her weapons, Nyssa's fighting style relies on distance, though she possesses the ability to fight at close range. Much like her teammate Robin, she moves extremely fast. Semblance Nyssa's semblance, "Spirit", allows her to move around as a spirit form of sorts which cannot be seen or interacted with. She cannot touch things, speak or interact, but she can see and hear. It is extremely useful for scouting. She only uses it in short bursts to prevent both attacks on her physical form and her aura running out. Her semblance is also dust-compatible; by triggering dust when activating her semblance, Nyssa's astral projection becomes 'outlined' by the element of the dust - providing some degree of tangibility with which she can attack. This is seen when she uses cyan-coloured "Energy" dust to attack Sterling Braith, catching him off-guard and delivering a fairly damaging punch to the face that causes the man's aura to flare, followed by several additional lightning-fast strikes. Weaknesses Much like Robin, Nyssa is weak against large, heavy-hitting opponents. Trivia * Nyssa alludes to the Black Dog, a folkloric ghost in the British Isles. * Her forename references Nyssa sylvatica, the scientific name for the Black Tupelo tree. * Her surname means "dark hair." * Nyssa's zodiac sign is Scorpio. * Nyssa is an avid fan of anime, her favourite being ''"Planetary Princess Academia".''http://neopoliitan.tumblr.com/post/178017391499/nyssa-whats-your-favorite-anime-moment References Category:Characters Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Female Characters Category:Faunus Category:Scorpio Category:Team RAIN Category:Demisexual Characters Category:Mistral Category:Protagonists